


ABCs of KnB

by grandebatbae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aquariums, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, Cute, Dates, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, Locker Room, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: I wrote a prompt for each letter of the alphabet, (Aquarium, Break-up, Cheating, etc.) threw my KnB OTPs in a raffle and drew one for each prompt! Pairings are in chapter title so you can read your favs, minimum wordcount is 500, max 3000.LATEST: AoSaku: C for Cheating (on Momoi)





	1. KagaKuro: A for Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: animegrandebatbaes

Okinawa was not the ideal destination for their first trip away. Kagami received the call from his father during practice. Riko let him answer it, annoyed that the power forward had it on him in the first place.

Kuroko knew it was because his boyfriend had been expecting a call. His father would finally be in Japan. On their way home Kagami revealed the senior Kagami _was_ in fact in the country, but nowhere near them. He could not be farther away; in Okinawa.

That is how Kuroko ended up on the prefecture with his Bakagami.

The first place the redhead insisted on taking him was the Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium. 

It was unlike _anything_  Kuroko had ever laid his eyes upon. The tank seemed to stretch tall and wide beyond the limits of the roof. Two ginormous whale sharks and an abundance of fish move around the tank slowly, not gestated despite their vast amount.

Most were in the tank for captive breeding in order to further their species in the wild. Kuroko made sure of that on their way in. Something about the injustice of kept animals would eat away at him the duration of their date.

The entire time the bluenette watches the creatures swim, almost swaying with them in their gentle movements, Kagami watches _him._ His normally indifferent and slightly shady boyfriend completely enraptured by the spotty giants of the see.

A gentle blue glow emits from the thick glass. It makes Tetsuya's place and soft (Kagami _knows)_  skin look ethereal in the brightest of ways. His hair and eyes were bluer. Despite what people may think it had been his favourite colour for a while, even if a certain aho threatened such favourability.

Ethereal. Yes, that is absolutely the word for his shadow. At this moment _he_  was the light. An aqua coloured one basking in the magic of the sea.

Clearing his throat, Kagami steps forward with his knowledge at the ready. His chest brushes Kuroko's back and the smaller teen instinctively knocks his head back into his light's body. 

"That one is Jinta," Kagami says, pointing to the slightly larger whale shark on the far side of the tank appearing to follow the other,  "He became sexually mature a few weeks ago."

Kuroko's shoulders shift slightly before his head tilits back to Kagami, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Why would you tell me that, Kagami-kun?" He frowns, "You could have just told me his name."

Kagami draws back with an odd choking sound from the piercing eyes of his lover, "I-..." _Oh God, what's he thinking? Did I just make the date awkward?_

"Were you planning on something sexual before we leave here?" He adds bluntly with the same expression.

"N-No! I was just-" _Trying to sound smart for you._

The other few people scattered around the tank give them looks because of Bakagami's flailing arms.

Kuroko continues to stare at Kagami, watching the redhead writhe in the ashes of his attempt to sound knowledgeable. When it appears he has had enough the bluenette smiles.

"I think making love in front of an aquarium tank would be rather romantic, Kagami-kun. We should try it," he states calmly, before turning around and tying his hands behind his back. 

Kagami continues to choke with the innuendo adage as Kuroko slowly walks along the length of the tank, still enthralled by the blue magic before him.

When they leave that room for the outside tank containing a pod of dolphins, the ace of Seiren appears to have some confidence back with the thoughts of making love to his smaller companion. He links fingers with a silent Tetsuya, who keeps his eyes glued to the water, waiting for something.

The blue glow and softness of the atmosphere is not the same out here, but Kagami continues to marvel at the detached creature who has captured his heart.

Sky coloured eyes hold _anything_  but detachment at the moment however, watching as the dolphin trainer tosses fish into the air before the majestic creatures leap out and catch them.

Water splashes over the edge which makes them both recoil with soft laughs. Kuroko leans into him automatically and does not seem to want to pull away. It's fine by him.

Kagami smiles when Kuroko smiles. An innocence radiates from him despite his earlier words, like a child seeing this for the first time.

Maybe it _is_  his first time seeing something like this.

"I miss Nigou all of a sudden," he admits out of the blue as he watches another fish toss.

Kagami blinks blankly, holding back his comment of _I'm glad he's not here._  The team were happy to hold onto him so long as the two agreed to get some training in whilst they were away.

The redhead just wanted time with him; away from basketball, the miracles, the city and yes, even the team despite them being a family.

"I'm glad I'm here with you though, Taiga."

Rarely was it used, but when the bluenette says his name it sounds so _right._ Kagami blushes for the next ten minutes.

Eventually they come to the end of the aquarium. They had seen everything on offer, though Kagami would loved to have seen what his boyfriend offered him earlier.

As the car and chauffeur they had use of whilst in Okinawa pulled up, Kagami catches how some of the water which splashed up out of the dolphin tank drips down Tetsuya's pale neck.

He'll ask his father for an early birthday gift when they arrive back at the penthouse; a private night visit to the aquarium for him and his own mystical blue creature.


	2. KiyoHana: B for Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely shattered when this pairing came out for this prompt.  
> But a certain tsundere would discourage me from not trusting my fate so~~

They were each other's firsts.

Uncrowned King's was a shitty name. He always used to say that to him and Teppei would just _laugh_  like the dork he was. In truth Hanamiya secretly liked it because it _connected them._

When he found out he was going to Kirisaki Daichi and Kiyoshi was going to Seiren, a little piece of him broke. Dating in secret whilst attending different middle schools was already as hard as anyone would consider it to be.

Different high schools is a whole new ball game.

They spent ages texting back and forth. He still called him Mako, Hanamiya still called him dumbass, bastard or fuckhead. It was the kind of relationship Hanamiya always expected to have.

It was one he always expected to grow.

It was the one that didn't.

When Seiren and Kirisaki Daichi appeared to be facing off in the Inter-High, both teens were ecstatic. Texting every day but being to busy to see each other wouldn't cut it before then, so they met up.

It was a mutual place. A quiet alley café in town. Makoto scowled at him when he walked in but softened almost immediately after the first word was spoken.

He had missed him. Everything; his big stupid smile, his giant hands, his positive voice. He missed his Teppei.

An unspoken thing happened between them that afternoon. Kiyoshi invited the pale teen back to his empty house. Makoto acted like it was a chore when they _both_  knew it was a shared dream.

They took their time. Hanamiya surprised himself. He thought he would have berated his gentle giant the entire way through it but his only words were _harder, faster, yes,_  and most devastatingly, _I love you._

_I love you._

A whisper muffled into Kiyoshi's thick neck as he cleaved Makoto in half, girth proportioned right to the rest of his giant body.

_I love you._

It was true. In fact it was the one thing Makoto was certain of. Perhaps that's why what he did the next time they met shocked him so much. The snap of his fingers, the rip of his lover's tendons, the cry of pain, the grin he had to bear, the sight he had to see.

Why did he do it?

That was the first thing Kiyoshi asked him that fateful day their world split apart. They met outside the café they had met in. 

It was by the dumpsters in the alleyway where Hanamiya Makoto found himself thankful for the cliché of rain.

It hid his tears.

He didn't have a reason. Kiyoshi was on crutches still with his fingers curled around the braces. Makoto stares at them until he can see them in his head, bruising his hips with every love-fuelled thrust.

"I don't know," he calls out with a lack of his usual bite.

Those thick eyebrows were drawn together in hurt and confusion. Makoto immediately regrets everything; the snap, the rip, the cry, the grin, the sight.

"How can you not know? You ordered someone to _break_ me, Hanamiya."

That stings. _Hanamiya,_  not _Mako._

Please, _please,_  don't say this is it.

"It was for my team, dumbass," he gets out thickly over the rain, water making his hair stick to his forehead and cover his eyes.

"For your team?" Teppei repeats, "You really don't get it, do you? If I don't recover properly I'll _never_  play again."

Makoto scoffs, "You'll recov-"

"That's not the point!" He snaps. Hanamiya might even be frightened. "We- We had something that day and the next you hurt me on purpose. That's not-... I can't fathom-..."

A million words tip the edge of Makoto's tongue.

_I'm sorry._

_I didn't mean to._

_I'll make it up to you._

_I'll take our team out._

_I'll do anything._

_Please._

_I love you._

All things, nice things. Things like his sweet name that simply just don't suit him.

So instead he blurts out the first vile thing to settle in his mind.

"You think I give a shit that we fucked once?" _Stop._ "Think I give a fuck about a lie I told about you being my first and about _loving you._ Are you that fucking stupid?" _Please see through me._ "You seriously think I give a shit about you?" _Hold me._

Darkness pours from his mouth like the pain in his lover's eyes.

Kiyoshi spends a few more seconds staring at him.

Hanamiya wishes for him to limp forward, wrap his arms around him and tell him it's okay. That's all he wants; for someone to see he doesn't mean to do what he does.

 _He doesn't._ Especially not to the person he loves most.

"Well," Kiyoshi's empty voice cuts through the rain's roar like the sharpest of blades, "I suppose that's that."

His mind wants to speak for him because in that moment every other part of him seems to break. _He can't see through me._

Yet even his violent, shadowed mind has no words. He is forced into silence by his own mortification as his now ex-boyfriend lifts his gargantuan crutches, looks at him one last time with a pain flooded glance, and turns around.

No other words are said in the alley. Devastated, Makoto watches as his heart leaves, limping by the injury he caused.

He waits until he's sure the only ray of sunshine in his life is truly gone, so he can drop to the wet and grimy alleyway ground and let the darkness eat his heart in an agonised roar.

_I love you._

_But I'm a monster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: C For Cheating  
> AoSaku  
> featuring AoMo


	3. AoSaku: C for Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing I love more than murdering an NOTP with a cheating fic about my OTP. AoSaku is my #1 love.

There were soft suckling noises and the occasional grunt aside from the silence in the locker rooms.

Everyone had long since gone; training finished at least half an hour ago. Aomine decided to show up then, after Satsuki and Wakamatsu had left.

What cuts through the silence overall however is the incessant ring of Daiki's phone. It annoyed him enough the first time it rung, nestled in his bag on the bench near him, that he had kicked it.

Now, however, he has no choice but to answer it. If he doesn't Satsuki may assume he has fallen asleep on the roof of the school again. She would come back and look for him.

He couldn't have that.

With a slightly quivering thumb, he presses answer, "Yo-"

Aomine suddenly jolts, shoulders slamming back into the lockers. He coughs to cover it up and ease Satsuki's concerned sounds.

"Yo," he manages.

"Dai-chan, I went looking for you! We were supposed to figure out our date next week!" 

The prospect that one date requires an hour discussion is ridiculous. Whenever Daiki makes plans with, well, someone else, it takes less than three texts.

"What about it?"

"Where? When!?" 

"You wanted to go to Nakano Broadway."

"Yes, but where in Nakano Broadway?" 

Daiki rolls his eyes. Half in annoyance at his girlfriend's pointless antics, half in pleasure. His head drops back into the lockers with a soft rattle.

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine," he manages to groan, fingers tangling in silky hair, "We'll just decide when we get there."

"That's too unorganised Dai-chan! I need to be able to dress accordingly! What if I'm not wearing the right-" 

Suddenly, a hand reaches up and snatches the phone out of Daiki's hand. Sakurai brings it down to his face and contemplates telling Momoi to call back later because they're busy.

Instead he hangs up and holds his thumb down on the power button until the screen turns black. He slides it across the floor to the other side of the locker room.

"Oi," Daiki snaps.

Big, seemingly innocent doe eyes flick up to him. Sakurai slowly pulls off of the bluenette's cock. Aomine watches it slides from between rubbed-raw lips.

Sakurai releases it with a pop, "She was getting annoying."

The words are immediately foreign which leads Daiki to conclude that his secret lover is in his clutch time personality. It makes the larger teen smirk and rub a thumb along his swollen lower-lip.

A cold chill drifts up from the floor tiles they're both sprawled on. Daiki sighs heavily and pushes his back into the lockers, sliding himself up.

"Come here," he says when he gets to his feet. Ryou, who is shirtless but still in his basketball shorts complies almost immediately.

He always does. So obedient. It makes Aomine want him all the more desperately.

"You should see yourself, Ryou," he smirks, closing in on the brunette bleary-eyed brunette. The apples of his cheeks were bright red, his mouth was pink, wet and plump.

Gorgeous. 

He slides his arms around Sakurai's bare waist, skin warm, soft and pale contrasting against Daiki's. He was usually forced to watch the shooting guard step out of the shower and immediately use moisturiser on almost his entire body. 

It seems the payoff of such effort is feather-soft to the touch. 

"Hurry up," Ryou complains with the slightest of pouts. Daiki just smirks at his urgency. It has been a while since they had time alone.

Daiki missed him.

The heat in the brunette's eyes is enticing. Is softens however when Daiki pauses to just smile and admire him for a moment. 

"You haven't texted in a while," Ryou murmurs softly, glancing away.

"Yeah..." Aomine trails off, tracing the other's hipbone with his thumb, "She's around too often."

Sakurai bites his lip at the mention of her. His clutch personality is beginning to ultimately fade as his weaker, gentler self begins to slip through the cracks.

It's okay though. That's the Ryou Daiki fell in love with.

He places his hands on the ace's shoulders, closing his eyes to revel in the muscles he feels coiling beneath tanned skin, before giving a little jump. 

Daiki catches him with ease, hands hooked beneath his thighs. His smile shifts to a cocky grin as he gently presses Ryou back into the lockers, who flinches at the cold on his naked back.

"How am I supposed to take my clothes off when I'm holding you?" Aomine jokes.

"Don't take them off," Ryou answers simply. He turns his head to his outstretched arm, twisting the dial on his own locker. The door pops open and Daiki reaches in, already knowing where his boyfriend keeps the lube.

"That desperate, are we?" He jokes. Sakurai doesn't take it that way and remains silent. It doesn't matter; Daiki spreads the lube on his fingers as fast as he can.

Ryou remains frighteningly still, like anticipation has him frozen. His legs locked tightly around the bluenette is the only thing keeping him up with Daiki preoccupied.

"Here," the ace says, throwing the bottle of lube behind him. One hand clutches Ryou's thigh, nails digging in and making the brunette squirm. The other reaches underneath him, "let me show you how much I missed you."

 

◊◊

 

When he and Satsuki get back to his house from Nakano Broadway, the first thing he does is call Sakurai under the guise that the movie he wanted to watch was something the shooting guard would enjoy.

In truth, having Ryou here would stop Satsuki from attempting to initiate anything intimate.

He couldn't do that to Sakurai. 

The fumbling brunette shows up around ten minutes later. Momoi pretends she's happy to see him. He brings food (Satsuki had as well, Daiki refused immediately) which the bluenette wolfs down within seconds of eyeing it.

During the movie, Satsuki gets up from in-between them, claiming to need the bathroom. As soon as she's out of the room the atmosphere shifts. 

Ryou's eyes slip from the screen down into his lap where his fiddling hands are. Daiki wants to reach out and still them, hold them, to comfort him.

Instead he gets up and walks over to the kitchen.

"I think I should leave Dai-...Aomine-san." 

The ace freezes on his way to the fridge.

"I shouldn't be here."

There's some sort of shuffling noise behind him. He panics upon realising the brunette may actually be carrying that out. When he turns Sakurai is already halfway to the front door, leaving behind the bento boxes and his jumper.

Not considering the danger, Daiki turns on his heels and sprints towards his boyfriend. Sakurai barely has time to react before he's being surrounded by thick, muscled arms, pulling him back into a warm chest.

"Stay."

Shaggy brown hair curtains his face, "I shouldn't. I can't. I can't sit there and watch knowing-"

"We'll tell her," he blurts out without a second thought. At first the idea scares him. That's risking everything; his friendship with Satsuki, Sakurai's friendship with her, their reputations. It might even imbalance the team. 

Maybe he's sick of this though. He was with Sakurai before he was with Satsuki. If he was cheating on anyone, it was Ryou. When people noticed their subtle touches and alienation of anyone but themselves he began to fear others finding out. So he aimed for the nearest target; his best friend whose feelings he had ignored.

He pushes Sakurai off his chest, spins the teen around and grabs his shoulders firmly, leaning down to look him directly into his eyes.

"We can tell her, Ryou," he says it with conviction this time. Sakurai stares back at him with a shocked expression, but Daiki knew he'd agree.

They both want their freedom. From hiding and from lying.

"Tell me what, exactly?"

The lovestruck boys spin around to see their pink-haired friend emerging from the hallway. She takes one look at their odd position and appears to make up her mind.

"What have you two done?" She asks suspiciously, brows knotting, arms folding, cocking her hip to the side.

Daiki looks back at Ryou, drawing his eyes from the girl he grew up with, to the boy he wanted to grow old with.

Sakurai looks terrified and all Daiki can do is give him a soft smile, because this is happening now. 

His hand slides down Ryou's arm and into his hand. They turn to face her, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> AkaFuri: D for Disney AU


End file.
